Cross Breeding
Introduction Cross Breeding is a feature of IndustrialCraft that allows you to combine plants to gain new sorts of plants with different effects. Every plant in IC is capable of Cross Breeding, including Vanilla plants, but not mushrooms. There are various different types of new crops, e.g. Blackthorn, Cyazint, Ferru, Stickreed, Terrawart, Hops, Venomilia, Tulip, Cocoa, Red Wheat, Aurelia, Dandelion, Rose and Coffee beans. Harvesting Process As you harvest a Plant in a crop, assuming it is fully grown, it will have a percentage chance of dropping a Seed Bag, along with the respective crop. Seed bags are received when left-clicking your normal crop and will be known as Unknown Seeds (30126). Each seed bag has its unique seed and cannot be spawned. (As far as I know, the ID says 30126, but spawns Rubber instead) Unknown Seeds can be analyzed by a Cropnalyzer. Scanning a seed Bag in the Cropnalyzer once will give you the type of plant, the second scan will reveal the Plant Tier. Scanning it a third time will give you the Discoverer Name. Most Vanilla plants are discovered by Notch. The new CrossBreeds may have other Discoverers. Finally, when scanned a 4th time, it will tell you the the Seeds Growth, Gain, and Resistance. CrossBreeding Process 1. Place a Crop on each North, South, East, West directions on a 3 x 3 Tilled Dirt with Water in the middle. Make sure the Area is well lit and quite huge & at best exposed to the sky as plants need Air to grow. 2. Place respective Seeds in the Crop and wait until fully grown and the stick is almost unseen. It should be noted that when trying to plant Roses or Dandelions, unless using a seed bag, 4 of the flower are required, and the crop will need direct contact with sunlight, as well as the need for it to be daytime. 3. Once they are grown place two Crops (Right Click Twice) on each of the corner of the 3x3 field. Don't harvest yet. 4. After some time CrossBreeds will eventually start to grow on the additional Crops. Weeds Weeds will eventually start to grow at your Crossing Station. They can stop growth of Plants and destroy them. Weeds can be stopped and prevented by the use of Weed-Ex although too much of it can also damage your Plants. Weeds can be spotted by Grass growing around a field or by Weed Seeds in the Crop itself. Cross-Breeding Tools Crops are used as a basic structure to enable the Growth of CrossBreeds. Fertilizer is used to increase the speed of Growth since Plants won't be instantly grown by Bonemeal and can take quite a while to grow on their own. Weed-Ex is used to stop or prevent Weeds. Hydration Cells are refined Water Cells and are used to hydrate the Crops. The Crop-Matron is an automated Device for CrossBreeding. It will apply Fertilizer, Weed-Ex and Hydration Cells when needed. Plants Tier 2 Dandelion - Discovered by: Notch - Keywords: Yellow, Flower - Source: seed bags and cross-breeding - Drops: Yellow dye and seed bags. - Special conditions for growth: High quality light source and air - Uses for Items dropped: Yellow dye and Orange dye Rose - Discovered by: Notch - Keywords: Red, Flower - Source: seed bags and cross-breeding - Drops: Red Dye and seed bags - Special conditions for growth: High quality light source and air - Uses for Items dropped: Red dye, Orange dye, Pink dye and Purple dye Blackthorn - Discovered by: Alblaka - Keywords: Black, Flower - Source: seed bags and cross-breeding - Drops: Ink Sacs and seed bags - Special conditions for growth: High quality light source and air - Uses for Items dropped: Black dye and grey dye. Cyazint - Discovered by: Alblaka - Keywords: Blue, Flower - Source: seed bags and cross-breeding - Drops: Cyan dye and seed bags - Special conditions for growth: High quality light source and air - Uses for Items dropped: Cyan dye Tulip - Discovered by: Alblaka - Keywords: Purple, Flower, Tulip - Source: seed bags and cross-breeding - Drops: Purple dye and seed bags - Special conditions for growth: High quality light source and air - Uses for Items dropped: Purple dye, Pink dye and Magenta dye Tier 3 Venomilia - Discovered by: raGan - Keywords: Purple, Flower, Tulip, Poison - Source: seed bags and cross-breeding - Drops: Purple dye and seed bags - Special conditions for growth: High quality light source and air - Uses for Items dropped: Purple dye, Pink dye and Magenta dye. Cocoa - Discovered by: Notch - Keywords: Brown, Food, Stem - Source - Seed bags and cross-breeding - Drops: Cocoa beans and seed bags - Special conditions for growth: A dirt block MUST be place underneath crop-block (at least 3 for better results), fertilized crop area. - Uses for Items dropped: Cookies and brown dye. Tier 4 Stickreed - Discovered by: raa1337 - Keywords: Reed, Resin - Source - Seed bags and cross-breeding - Drops: Sticky Resin, Sugar Cane, and seed bags - Special conditions for growth: none - Uses for Items dropped: Rubber, Sugar, Rum, Paper Tier 5 Hops - Discovered by: Alblaka - Keywords: Green, Ingredient, Wheat - Source: Seed bags and cross-breeding - Drops: Hops and seed bags - Special conditions for growth: none - Uses for Items dropped: Beer Nether Wart - Discovered by: Notch - Keywords: Red, Nether, Ingredient, Soulsand - Source: Seed bags (Please note that in this case, nether wart is the seed bag) and cross-breeding - Drops: Nether Wart - Special conditions for growth: none - Uses for Items dropped: Potions Terra Wart - Discovered by: Alblaka - Keywords: Blue, Aether, Consumable, Snow - Source: Seed bags and cross-breeding - Drops: Terra wart - Special conditions for growth: none - Uses for Items dropped: Removes De-buffs i.e Poison, nausea etc. Tier 6 Ferru - Discovered by: Alblaka - Keywords: Grey stem, Metal - Source: Seed bags and cross-breeding - Drops: Iron dust and seed bags - Special conditions for growth: An Iron Ore block, NOT Iron block, MUST be placed underneath crop-block to fully grow. - Uses for Items dropped: Iron Ingots. Red Wheat - Discovered by: raa1337 - Keywords: Red, Redstone, Wheat - Source: seed bags and cross-breeding - Drops: Redstone dust and seed bags - Special conditions for growth: Light level must be from redstone torches - Uses for Items dropped: Potions, Redstone torches, Redstone circuits, Redstone Repeaters etc as well as Batteries, EU circuits and other Redstone based crafted items in both vanilla minecraft and tekkit. Tier 7 Coffee - Discovered by: Snoochy - Keywords: Leaves, Ingredient, Beans - Source: seed bags and cross-breeding - Drops: Coffee beans and seed bags - Special conditions for growth: none - Uses for Items dropped: Coffee Tier 8 Aurelia - Discovered by: Alblaka - Keywords: Gold, Leaves, Metal - Source: seed bags and cross-breeding - Drops: Gold nuggets and seed bags - Special conditions for growth: A Gold Ore block, NOT Gold block, MUST be placed underneath crop-block for the plant to fully grow. - Uses for Items dropped: Gold Ingot, Glistering melon slice and golden apples. Wheatcrossbreed.png|Wheat Pumpkin.png|Pumpkin Melon.png|Melon Rosecrossbreed.png|Rose Dandelioncrossbreed.png|Dandelion Tulpin.png|Tulpin Cyazint.png|Cyazint Blackthorn.png|Blackthorn Cocoa.png|Cocoa Nether Wart.png|Nether Wart Category:Brewing Category:Industrial Craft 2 Category:Cross Breeding Category:IC Agriculture Category:Brewing Category:Industrial Craft 2 Category:Cross Breeding Category:IC Agriculture